Just In Love
by carolpinezi
Summary: "I love a girl in a whole another language, people look at us strange." "We talk love and they say it sounds crazy. Don't understand, why you wanna change it?" "You're just running from the truth and I'm scared of losing you." "When I tell you I would never leave you, do you hear what I say?"
1. Capítulo 1 - Prólogo

**I love a girl in a whole another language**

(Eu amo uma garota em uma linguagem totalmente diferente)

**People look at us strange**

(As pessoas nos olham estranho)

**Don't understand us, they try to change it**

**(**Não nos entendem, eles tentam mudar isso)

**I try to tell her don't change**

(Eu tento dizer a ela que não mude)

_- Edward! Edward! Olhe para cá! Vamos lá, Edward, queremos uma boa foto! Deixe-nos ver sua namorada ou ela não vale o suficiênte para estar em uma capa de revista com você? -_

Senti a mão de Bella apertando a minha em um claro sinal de apreensão. Ela tinha medo do que eu faria diante do questionamento do paparazzi, até eu mesmo tinha.

- Não faça nada, não por eles. Não vale a pena. - sussurou no meu ouvido, apenas para nós dois. Assenti olhando seu rosto bonito. - Onde está Drew? -

Era uma ótima pergunta! O segurança que devia estar nos levando ao carro tinha desaparecido.

- Vem, vamos voltar lá pra dentro. Não consigo ficar aqui com esses caras. -

Os olhares no caminho de volta eram reprovadores, estranhos e alguns até superiores. Como eu odiava essa gente toda. Veja bem: não é que eu não goste da minha carreira, mas sempre vão ter pessoas que se aproximam de você apenas para conseguir algo e pessoas que te subestimam.

- Desculpe Bella, eu só... Só não queria que você passasse por isso. É injusto com você, não precisa estar aqui. -

- Pare com isso. Até o fim, lembra? Não estou aqui como Isabella Swan, namorada de Edward Cullen, o cantor que recebeu prêmios essa noite. Estou aqui como a Bella, namorada do Edward. E por livre e espontânea vontade, sim? Estamos juntos nessa. Esqueça todos eles, somos nós dois aqui. Só nós. - plantou um beijo próximo ao meu queixo. - Já estamos acabando aqui, logo voltaremos pra casa e tudo se normaliza. -

- Amo você. Não mude nunca. -

Bella deu seu melhor sorriso e pegou minha mão.

Isabella Marie Swan era meu maior presente. Me amava, cuidava de mim, aguentava meus dias de leão, era inspiração das minhas músicas e era para ela que eu dedicava meus prêmios.

Bella não se importava se eu tinha dinheiro, se estava dando entrevistas na televisão ou em capas de revistas. Com ela eu era apenas o Edward. Não precisava arrumar minhas roupas a cada cinco minutos ou verificar se meu cabelo estava penteado para o lado certo. Ela gostava de quando minhas roupas estavam tortas e meu cabelo bagunçado. Não ligava se minha barba não estivesse feita ou se eu estava andando descalço pelo apartamento. Era com ela que eu gostava de sair em um dia ensolarado e era com ela que eu gostava de ficar enrolado nos cobertores em um dia de frio.

Bella não se importava se colocavam mentiras sobre nós para vender jornais ou tentava esconder o que realmente era. Pouco ligava para os comentários sobre sua aparência. Seu _Instagram _era um espaço público onde ela postava o que bem entendia. As fotos iam de paisagens a nós dois de moletons na frente do espelho, passando por declarações de amor e mensagens que ninguém conseguia decifrar.

Ela me fez mudar de ideia sobre filhotes de cachorros e virar a noite acordado vendo filmes.

Minha Bella fazia as melhores panquecas do mundo, depois da minha mãe, mas isso é um detalhe que ela não precisa saber. Queria conhecer a Disney, mas só depois de ter um bebê. Era forte. As vezes ácida, mas na maioria das vezes, doce. Em alguns dias se achava fraca e precisava de um ombro para esconder as lágrimas. Nunca deixou que os erros a impedissem de continuar, gosta de cheiro de grama molhada e de pão no forno.

Não quer uma história de cinema e nem quer que nós sejamos o casal perfeito. Pouco se importa se está passando uma ideia de felicidade ou não, prefere mostrar que está triste a viver uma mentira. Uma de suas melhores qualidades, admito.

Ama coisas simples como mãos dadas, cafuné e colo. Costuma corar com elogios, o que me faz elogia-la cada vez mais, apenas para ver seu rosto vermelho. Gosta de quando deixo seu coração batendo forte depois de um beijo e costumava me escutar quando eu ligava bêbado às três da manhã, sem nunca esquecer o "eu te amo" no final da ligação.

Minha garota era invejada por milhares ao redor do mundo, mas foi sempre com ela que eu terminei todas as noites nos últimos quatro anos. Sem faltar nenhuma. Achava linda a admiração das fãs comigo e eu via lágrimas em seus olhos quando algum presente vinha endereçado à ela.

É lógico que ela tinha lá seus dias, como todas as mulheres. E esses dias eram alguns dos meus preferidos. Deus, ela ficava tão linda. Eu fazia questão das massagens em seus pés e nas costas e dos mimos no café da manhã.

Meu coração partia ao ve-la chorando, a impotência me dominava e eu não conseguia fazer nada senão abraça-la apertado até que ela adormecesse em meus braços. Cabia a mim a tarefa de faze-la sorrir todos os dias.

E haviam os momentos como esse, onde Bella largava todos os problemas de lado, colocava um vestido bonito e sapatos altos e me acompanhava. Seu olhar era orgulhoso ao me ver ganhando cada prêmio e meu ego não cabia em mim. Os sorrisos para as câmeras eram perfeitos e ela brilhava a cada um deles.

- Olhe lá, Drew chegou. Vamos? - chamou Bella me tirando dos devaneios.

- Vamos. - peguei sua mão. - E, Bella? -

- Sim?-

- Obrigada por ser tão perfeita comigo. -

Bella deu seu melhor sorriso e corou, desviando o olhar.

Aquela era a minha mulher, meu amor, meu bebê, minha princesa, meu anjo, minha Isabella.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Talk love and they say it sounds crazy**

(Falamos de amor e eles dizem que parece loucura)

**Love's even more wild when you're angry**

(O amor é ainda mais selvagem quando você está irritado)

**Don't understand why you wanna change it**

(Não entendo por que você quer mudar)

**Girl listen to me**

(Garota, me escute)

*Flashback On*

_**24 de Julho de 2010, Los Angeles, CA. **_

POV Edward

Estava sozinho no estúdio, era horário de almoço e todos haviam saído, restando apenas eu e meu violão no silêncio. Fechei os olhos e passei os dedos pelas cordas, tentando arrancar algum som delas.

A letra da música, já pronta, falava sobre um relacionamento complicado, nada como o que eu e Amber tivemos. Terminamos bem, o tempo nos desgastou e estávamos juntos mais por comodidade do que por outra coisa. Éramos amigos agora, apesar de alguns pensarem o contrário. Meu coração nunca pertencera à Amber, assim como o dela nunca pertencera a mim. Era nítido como ela estava melhor com o novo namorado, e me deixava feliz saber que ela tinha encontrado seu lugar.

E o meu coração, ah, meu coração. Ele tinha encontrado seus rumos também. E, ultimamente, esses mesmos rumos sempre levavam a certa garota de olhos castanhos. Garota essa que acabava de passar pela porta com um rosto triste.

- O que houve? Tá triste por quê? - perguntei puxando-a para o meu colo, mais no sofá do que no chão.

- Eu não, só tô, sei lá. Minha cabeça tá uma confusão enorme. - deitou a cabeça em meu pescoço.

- Brigou com a sua mãe de novo? - assentiu. - E posso saber o motivo da vez? –

- Ela é uma idiota, agora me lembro porque meu pai nos tirou dela. Não entende e nunca vai entender a minha vida, por mais que tente. Ela acha que eu continuo sendo a bonequinha que ela deixou ir embora. Renée tentou, mas acho que nunca se esforçou o suficiente pra isso. Charlie fez bem o seu trabalho, admito. Mas eu sentia muita falta de ter uma mãe presente, sinto até hoje. Não acho que eu consiga olhar na cara dela de novo sem despejar tudo que eu guardo durante todos esses anos. E sei que vai doer quando eu fizer isso, tanto em mim quanto nela. - jogou tudo em um fôlego só enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

- Calma, sim? Ficar nervosa só vai piorar as coisas, acredite. Pense no seu lado, no lado dela como mãe, pense em Charlie e em como ele vai ficar com isso tudo. Não faça algo do que possa se arrepender depois. -

- Vai me odiar se eu fizer tudo errado? Porque eu sei que ela vai. -

- Ela nunca te odiaria Bella, é sua mãe. Não seria capaz disso. -

- Seria sim, você não a conhece. Acho que ela nunca me amou de verdade, eu era mais como o ganha pão dela. Charlie pagava uma pensão para os três filhos, bem gorda por sinal, e ela podia sair e gastar com as suas futilidades. O mais próximo que eu tenho de uma mãe de verdade é a Sue, e mesmo ela não supre o que eu preciso. Eu a amo como uma mãe, sei que ela deu o seu melhor cuidando de mim nos fins de semana que eu ficava com ela, mas não sei. Daria tudo para Renée me amar assim como Sue me ama. -

Doía ver Bella assim, algo dentro de mim gritava que era errado deixa-la sofrer desse jeito. Mas era entre ela e a mãe, não podia me meter em um assunto que eu nem conhecia.

- Vamos, quero te levar em um lugar. Tenho certeza que arranco um sorriso seu hoje! -

- Sunset Boulevard?* Como sabia que eu nunca tinha vindo aqui? - os olhos de Bella brilhavam ao olhar tudo ao seu redor.

- Tenho minhas fontes. - sorri tirando uma foto de nós dois sem que ela percebesse.

- E sua fonte por algum acaso se chama Emmett? –

- Talvez. - fiz mistério.

Bella revirou os olhos e saiu andando na minha frente.

***Sunset Boulevard é uma rua na parte oeste de Los Angeles que se estende da **_**Figueroa Street, **_**em Downtown L.A., até a **_**Pacific Coast Highway, passando pela **__**Hollywood Walk of Fame.**___**Uma parte dela passa por Bervely Hills e muda seu nome para Bervely Boulevard. **__**A rua é um ícone famoso em Hollywood por ter aparecido em vários filmes e tem os pontos turísticos: Metromedia Square, Nickelodeon on Sunset, Tiffany Theatre, UCLA e Will Rogers State Historic Park.**

- Olha Edward! Aqui, tire um foto! -

Bella poderia não ter percebido, mas já havia um esboço de sorriso ali. E até o fim do dia, ele estaria completo em seu rosto.

Encaixei minha cabeça no vão do seu pescoço e tirei uma foto de nós dois com o celular.

- Isso é tão gostoso! Céus, eu não venho aqui desde quando? Cinco anos? -

Franzi o cenho. Era impossível que Bella tivesse comido lanche do McDonald's apenas uma vez. É a maior rede de _fastfoods_do mundo. Havia quase que um em cada esquina.

- Só pode estar brincando comigo. Morando em Chicago, você só comeu isso aos cinco anos? -

- Primeira e última vez. Eu e Emmett sempre passávamos na frente quando James ia nos buscar na escola, mas Renée nunca nos deixou entrar. O máximo que eu comi foi uma caixa de _nuggets_quando meu pai nos levou lá. E Victória trouxe batatas uma vez. - falou simplesmente.

Encarei-a embasbacado. Que tipo de mãe nunca havia levado os filhos para um lanche em um _fastfood _qualquer?

_**Noite do Dia de Ação De Graças, Novembro de 2010. **_

O pequeno apartamento que Bella e eu dividíamos estava ficando cheio aos poucos. Minha garota bateu o pé e quis fazer tudo sozinha. Desde cedo não saiu da cozinha e agora tínhamos todos os tipos de comida na mesa de jantar.

A noiva de James, Victoria, havia chegado pela tarde e ajudado com tudo. Na sala se encontravam, além dos dois, Emmett com Rosalie, Alice com Jasper, Sue, Seth e Leah e meus pais. Charlie viria assim que saísse do trabalho.

Talvez Renée viesse também, ela havia sido convidada, mas não havia confirmado presença, e por mim, não precisava dar as caras. Nos últimos tempos, ela havia se mostrado uma bruxa. Além de querer dar palpite em tudo que Bella e eu fazíamos, vivia jogando indiretas dizendo que a filha podia ter encontrado alguém melhor.

- No que está pensando? Música nova? –

Essa mulher só podia estar querendo acabar com a minha sanidade. É isso. Que outra explicação tinha para ela estar passeando pelo quarto só de _lingerie_? Não, não tinha outra explicação.

- Estou pensando no quão gostosa você está nessa roupa. -

- Edward! - como ela ainda podia corar? - Menos. Bem menos. -

Mesmo depois de dias e noites comigo repetindo a todo o momento o quão linda ela era, Bella continuava se subestimando. Continuava sendo insegura. E aí voltávamos ao ponto Renée. Toda vez que a mãe disparava uma crítica, ela se fechava cada vez mais em si mesma. Nunca se sentia boa o suficiente. Já havia conversado com Charlie sobre isso e fui descobrindo coisas que nem imaginava a respeito de sua insegurança. Bella, quando criança, frequentava sessões com psicólogos sempre que voltava dos fins de semana com a mãe. O jeito que ela era diminuída pela mãe era algo quase doentio. Renée queria que a filha seguisse suas regras, se vestisse e se portasse como ela queria, o que não acontecia. Então, ela descontava tudo nos três. E a mais nova, era afetada por isso. Nunca entenderia como algo assim acontecera. Meus pais sempre foram minha base em tudo, família era algo que eu valorizava demais. Minha mãe era minha melhor amiga, sempre ela para ela que eu corria quando tinha algum problema. Bella não tinha tido isso. Sue só foi entrar em sua vida quando ela já era uma adolescente e os estragos já tinham sido feitos.

- Edward? Em que mundo você está? –

- Só pensando, linda. Vamos? Seu pai já deve ter chegado. -

Bella sorriu e pegou minha mão, me levando pelo corredor até a sala de estar onde todos estavam acomodados nos sofás e poltronas assistindo algo que passava na televisão.

- Pai? O que estão assistindo? - perguntou.

- Venha ver, acho que você vai gostar. - puxou a filha para um meio abraço.

E então eu vi. Na tela, uma garotinha de, no máximo, três anos acenava sorrindo para a câmera. Junto com ela, dois meninos mais velhos. O loiro era mais contido, diferente do moreno de olhos azuis que parecia eufórico ao segurar a irmã em pé no tapete.

- _E aí, Bells, vai querer ver o que o papai Noel trouxe esse ano? - o irmão agitado questionou._

- _Quelo, Memett. E o papai falô que ia ter um montããããããããão de plesente pla mim pulquê eu fui uma menina obelinete. - respondeu minha garota. _

_- Obediente Bella. - replicou James do outro lado._

_- Foi o que eu disse Jamie, obelinete. - disse chupando a manga do macacão azul que vestia. _

Nosso momento foi interrompido pela campainha tocando e, imediatamente, todos ficaram tensos. Charlie abraçou a filha mais forte, talvez prevendo o que aconteceria em seguida.


	3. Capítulo 3

**You're just running from the truth**

(Você está fugindo da verdade)

**And I'm scared of losing you**

(E eu estou com medo de perder você)

**You are worth too much to lose**

**(**Você vale muito para perder)

**Baby if you're still confused...**

(Baby, se você ainda está confusa...)

Todos continuaram imóveis. O vídeo na televisão continuava rodando e as risadas infantis preenchiam o silêncio do cômodo. Bella engoliu em seco e andou até mim, o rosto perdendo a cor.

- Não precisa atender se não quiser, você sabe. Só vai te fazer mal. –

- É minha mãe, o que eu posso fazer se não atender? Eu a convidei. - vi lágrimas se acumularem nos olhos que eu tanto amava.

Meu maior medo era que outra crise de pânico viesse, uma pior do que a última. Os sintomas estavam ali, presentes, estampados em seu rosto.

- Bella? - De onde James tinha surgido? - Vá para o quarto com o Edward, fique lá que nós resolvemos, sim? - nenhuma reação.

- M-me d-desculpem, E-Edward... - Soluçou. - Eu q-quero ir embora...-

- Shh, não chore. Vem, vamos sair. - a puxei pela sala - James, resolva isso. - pedi.

Coloquei Bella na cama e a abracei, seu corpo ainda tremia. E eu não queria estar na sala agora.

- Estou com medo. - sussurou quando terminei de arrumar o edredom em volta de nós.

- Do que? -

- De Renée, da exposição, o que ela pode tentar fazer com a sua imagem...-

- Não há nada que seja comprometedor ao ponto de acabar com a minha imagem, se é isso que você diz. -

E não havia mesmo. Eu sempre tomei o cuidado de fazer tudo nos conformes, sem nenhuma brecha. Porque era de conhecimento geral que a mídia se aproveitava dessas pequenas brechas.

- Você não entende Edward, ela é baixa. Vai até os confins se quer achar algo que possa prejudicar alguém, comigo foi assim. E é disso que eu tenho medo. Nós estamos a evitando hoje, mas e daí? Amanhã ou depois ela aparece com algo que nenhum de nós lembrávamos e joga a bomba. Renée pode pegar algo meu ou seu, aumentar e vender como um escândalo. –

É claro que eu entendia suas preocupações, o mundo estava cheio disso. Manipulações de imagens, histórias falsas, depoimentos inventados e fontes inexistentes não eram raridade. Inúmeras revistas eram vendidas todos os dias às custas disso. Mas é assim que funciona nesse meio, ou você se cerca por todos os lados ou acaba sofrendo as consequências mais tarde.

- Não há nada que ela possa fazer contra nós, sim? Fique tranquila em relação a isso. Mas, mudando de assunto, o que acha que Rosalie quer conversar conosco? -

- Não sei, ela disse que era algo relacionado as crianças. Talvez elas precisem de alguma ajuda. -

Pensei em como seria se Bella e eu tivéssemos um bebê, talvez um menino. Ele teria o cabelo loiro que iria escurecer para o acobreado com o tempo e olhos muito azuis.

_**3 de Dezembro de 2010 – Calabasas, CA**_

Rosalie havia marcado conosco para almoçar, dizendo ter um assunto importante a ser tratado. Bella havia conseguido arrancar de Emmett algo como "_o assunto é sobre crianças, mas não posso dizer mais nada"_.

Comíamos em silêncio, sempre atentos aos fotógrafos do lado de fora, até Rosie quebrar _o gelo _e começar a falar.

- Não sei se é o momento certo e nem sei se querem isso agora, mas vocês foram os primeiros em quem eu pensei. – começou hesitante.

- Direto ao ponto, Rosie. - cortei.

- Chegou um bebê no abrigo norte semana passada, os outros assistentes o encontraram em um parque, sozinho. Largaram ele lá só com a roupa, um cobertor e a certidão de nascimento. Procuramos os pais e os dois estão desaparecidos, a família suspeita que eles estivessem envolvidos em algo pesado e decidiram sumir, então, a guarda é nossa. Enfim, ele está quase entrando na lista de adoção, apenas mais alguns dias e todos os dados estarão lá. O que eu quero saber é: vocês, Edward e Isabella, estariam dispostos a adota-lo? Vocês preenchem todos os requisitos, tem condições financeiras e espaço físico para recebê-lo, diferente de Emmett e eu. Entendo se estiverem me achando uma louca querendo jogar um bebê em cima dos dois, mas eu realmente consigo ver Mason e vocês formando uma família. -

Eu ouvi direito?

- Espere, você quer que nós dois adotemos uma criança? Rosalie, por favor! Não pode jogar isso como uma bomba em cima de nós e esperar que iremos sorrir e aceitar tudo. Sinto muito, arrume outra pessoa. - despejei tudo sentindo Bella segurar meu braço quando ameacei levantar.

- Mas Edward...- tentou argumentar.

- Sem _mas_ Rosalie, não. -

- Espere Edward, em algum momento você perguntou se _eu _quero um bebê agora? Pensou na possibilidade de eu querer conhece-lo? Você só está pensando em si mesmo! - vi vermelho, Bella concordava com aquilo?

- Bella, não comece. Nós dois nunca conversamos sobre isso e agora que a ideia de criar uma criança passou pela sua cabeça você quer um bebê que nem conhece, eu que estou pensando em mim mesmo? - seu sorriso murchou e meu coração apertou.

- Você não entende! Eu só quero conhecê-lo. Talvez eu tente ficar com ele depois, mas agora eu só quero vê-lo. O quão idiota você é para ficar com ciúmes de um bebê? Pense em mim uma vez, faça o que eu quero apenas uma vez, Edward. -

Era assim que ela queria? Dois podem jogar isso, Isabella.

- Sua vontade é ter um bebê? Então vamos em frente, teremos um bebê. Pegue os papéis e os traga, eu assino o que precisar e você terá o seu tão sonhado bebê. Estamos resolvidos? E obrigado por acabarem com o meu almoço. – terminei me soltando e levantando para ir embora.

- Francamente Edward, depois de tanto tempo com você, esperava que você fosse menos egoísta e talvez um pouquinho menos mimado. – virou-se para Rosalie pegando a bolsa na cadeira. – Me desculpem, mas aparentemente eu já tenho uma criança para cuidar, estou indo. –

Bella tinha gênio forte, não gostava de ser contrariada e quando queria algo não desistia até conseguir. Mas estamos falando de um bebê, uma vida pela qual seríamos responsáveis. Não era pouca coisa, era uma responsabilidade muito grande e talvez não estivéssemos preparados para aquilo. Mas daí a me chamar de egoísta e mimado, por pensar no que seria melhor para nós? Não, isso era algo que eu não aceitaria. Éramos adultos, podíamos resolver isso com conversas.

Era a segunda reunião da tarde para resolver os detalhes finais do novo cd, precisávamos marcar datas para sessões de fotos e sessões de autógrafos para os lançamentos. Era corrido, quase loucura, mas eu gostava. Meu tempo no estúdio era onde podia extravasar tudo que estava guardando.

- Parece que teremos mais um sucesso, Edward. Os índices de pré-venda estão acima do normal, estamos quase batendo o _single_ beneficenteda Kim Kardashian, tem noção do que é isso? – comemorou o Jasper.

Era algo invejável a muitos artistas mas eu não conseguia ficar animado. Alguma coisa dentro de mim quase gritava _algo está errado!_

- Isso é ótimo, certo? Mas também sabemos o quanto Kim trabalhou para isso, não menospreze-a, Jazz. Kimberly é uma ótima garota, está fazendo isso para ajudar os outros, não se esqueça. – pontuei.

- Kim Kardashian não passa de uma socialite mimada Edward, não queira dar valor a algo que já não tem nenhum valor próprio. – veio Jane entrando na sala com o telefone na mão. – Bella quer falar com você, está estranha. –

Todos os meus sentidos entraram em alerta.

_- Alô? –_

_- Edward? Edward vem rápido por favor. –_

_- Calma, o que aconteceu? –_

_- Um cara me fechou na estrada e jogou o carro em um poste, vem logo, por favor. –_

_- O que? – _praticamente voei pela sala juntando todas as coisas que precisava para sair. – _Onde você está? Não saia dai por nada, estou chegando. Sente alguma dor? –_

_- Rota 65, estou perto de casa. E tudo dói, sinto como se um tanque tivesse passado por cima de mim. –_

_- Espere, você está no carro ainda? Pelo amor de Deus, Bella._ –

- _Não, não se preocupe com isso. Só venha rápido, por favor. –_

A visão que tive a chegar ao local me deixou em pânico: a lateral da _Range Rover _estava destruída, a roda frontal travada e os vidros da frente rachados. E o carro era inteiro blindado! A polícia local havia isolado a área e interrogava o outro motorista. Bella estava do lado de dentro do cordão de isolamento, recebendo cuidados da equipe médica. Aparentemente, ela tinha um olho roxo e alguns hematomas pelos braços, os únicos visíveis.

Passei pela segurança depois de apresentar meus documentos e provar que era o cônjuge legalmente.

- O que houve aqui? - perguntei à paramédica.

- Apenas escoriações leves pelo corpo, mas a pancada na cabeça nos preocupa um pouco. Se ela tiver febre, dores e enjoos, não hesitem em ir até o hospital mais próximo. Pode não ser nada como pode ser algo grave. E ela teve sorte de o carro ter tantos air bags, a coisa podia ter sido feia. – disse séria. – Leve-a direto para casa e daqui pra frente, repouso absoluto. Sem pegar peso ou fazer esforço durante uma semana. E isso inclui sexo. – terminou normalmente como se comentasse a cor alaranjada do céu naquela tarde. – Está liberada Isabella, siga todas as recomendações. –

Levei-a no colo até o carro e prendi seu cinto enquanto ligava para Jasper e mandava darem um jeito no carro que, provavelmente, teria perda total.

Saímos pela estrada alternativa, já que as pistas centrais estavam interditadas pelo acidente. Bella ficou quieta até a metade do caminho, quando estávamos entrando em _Bel Air, _ela desencostou o rosto da janela, abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes de falar algo.

- Me desculpe pelo carro, eu pago o conserto se quiser. -

Freei no acostamento mais próximo.

- O carro? Você está mesmo preocupada com o carro? Acha que eu estou preocupado com um carro que pode ser consertado? –

- Era um dos seus preferidos, não sei se tem conserto pelo jeito que ficou. – falou baixinho.

Deixei o assunto morrer e pensei na _proposta _de Rosalie, não era como se eu não quisesse um bebê ou abominasse crianças, é claro que a hipótese de termos um filho já havia passado pela minha cabeça, mas algo me dizia que não era a hora.

- Então, eu fui ao abrigo com a Rosie depois que saímos do restaurante. – começou timidamente.

- E...? – insisti.

- Gostei do que vi. Ele é tão lindo, Edward. – virou o rosto para a janela novamente. – Estava dormindo quando chegamos todo bonitinho num macacãozinho roxo. Ele tem o cabelo como o seu, a cor estranha e bagunçada para todos os lados e os olhos tão azuis! É quase como se eu visse o mar na minha frente. –

Os olhos de Bella brilhavam ao falar do menino, alguma coisa crescia dentro dela e eu rezava para que não fosse o que estava pensado.

- Sente dor em algum lugar? – perguntei ao cobri-la na cama.

- Meu pescoço, braços e pernas. Não sabia que carros podiam fazer estragos tão grandes. – estendeu a mão para o celular, desligando o aparelho. – Vem aqui, fica comigo. –

Tirei os sapatos e deitei sob o edredom, abraçando seu pequeno corpo junto ao meu peito. Tudo estava se encaixando novamente, eu estava em casa, com a _minha _garota e as coisas estavam bem.

- Edward? –

- Hm? –

- Tenho que te contar uma coisa, me promete que não vai surtar? –

_Lá vem _pensei.

- Prometo. –

- Eu pedi a Jenks que entrasse com os documentos para a adoção de Mason. –

**CONTINUA...**


	4. Capítulo 4

**When I tell you I would never leave you**

(Quando eu lhe digo que eu nunca iria te deixar)

**Do you hear what I say?**

(Você escuta o que eu digo?) ·.

**Don't understand you, say you need time**

(Não te entendo, diz que precisa de tempo).

**You be callin' all day **

(Você é chamada todos os dias.).

_Não surte, você prometeu que não iria surtar. _

Meu cérebro ainda processava a informação: Bella estava oficialmente adotando Mason e eu era o último a saber?

- Acho que não entendi, explique isso. –

Uma respiração. Duas respirações. Três respirações. Quatro respirações. Antes que eu contasse a quinta, ela começou.

- Eu sabia que você não ia aceitar, depois do showzinho no restaurante. E antes que queira me enxotar daqui, é só a guarda provisória, não se preocupe. Se a assistente social achar que aqui não é o ambiente adequado, ele vai embora. O que vai acontecer se depender de você. –

- Tem noção do que fez, não tem? Está trazendo uma criança desconhecida para dentro de casa, uma criança que você viu apenas uma vez! – a soltei de mim, virando na cama.

- Eu o quero comigo! – sussurrou me puxando de volta. – É certo, eu sei que é. É quase loucura, mas eu o amo. Faço o que for preciso para tira-lo de lá. –

- Foi longe demais dessa vez, Bella. –

- Eu sei. – disse antes de dormir.

- Edward? – chamou baixinho quando acordou.

- Sim? –

- Você ainda está aqui! – sorriu - me odeia por não ter te contado? – perguntou.

O que? Não!

– Por favor, não se afaste. Por favor, eu... Eu amo você, mas ao mesmo tempo também amo Mason e você não o aceita e... droga! - disse desesperada.

Eu sabia que as coisas mudariam quando ela acordasse e tivéssemos que colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Sabia que teria que lidar com meu choque da melhor maneira possível para não afetá-la. Mas jamais iria afasta-la. Não sei o que seria de mim se deixasse que ela passasse pela porta para não voltar.

Se _ela _me rejeitasse.

A dor seria imensurável, em escalas maiores do que qualquer outra que eu já tenha sentido. Dor, sofrimento em níveis infinitos.

- Bella... – a vi tentando esconder o rosto no edredom. A ponta do nariz estava começando a ficar vermelha, a que indicava que o choro viria em seguida. – Bella, olhe para mim. -

.- Tudo bem. – respirou fundo. – Diga. Diga que está me odiando, diga que não vai se importar se eu for embora, diga que eu sou uma louca que não pensa nas consequências antes de fazer tudo, diga logo Edward. –

Tive que rir baixo antes de colocar um dedo em seus lábios, calando-a.

- Por que está falando isso? Não seja absurda, Isabella. Me dói só de pensar na ideia de deixar você ir. Eu sou um idiota apaixonado que não passa de massinha de modelar nas suas mãos. Se a _informação _me chocou? Sim, claro que sim. Mas, aos poucos, eu estou vendo todos os pontos positivos e tudo de bom que isso vai nos trazer. A única coisa que eu queria poder mudar é o almoço hoje quando eu o rejeitei, porque machuquei você e machuquei minha irmã. –

- Vai me perdoar? – disse baixinho me olhando com os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas.

- Não tenho o que perdoar Bella. Você não fez nada errado, só apressou as coisas. – ri. – Vamos, me dê um sorriso. - pedi.

Recuei um pouco o rosto e olhei os olhos intensos e profundos. Levantei minhas mãos e as coloquei delicadamente em seu rosto, os polegares acariciando sua pele, descansei minha testa contra a sua.

- Para honrar e amar. – respirei fundo. – Todos os dias da minha vida. -

_**8 de Dezembro de 2010, 8h57min. – Los Angeles, CA. **_

Cinco dias depois fui chamado ao escritório de Jenks, ao que parece, a guarda provisória era quase _nossa_.

_Nossa _porque eu, finalmente, estava aceitando a ideia. Havíamos visitado Mason todos os dias no abrigo e cada vez mais eu via o quanto Bella estava apaixonada por ele.

- Não estamos indo rápido demais com isso? Quero dizer, vocês o conheceram outro dia e já estão quase com a guarda. – disse o advogado. – O que digo aos jornalistas? –

- Minha carreira não tem nada com isso, Jenks. Ele já faz parte da família, se você não quer continuar no processo, eu arrumo outra pessoa. – afirmei e sorri. – Além do mais, convença aquelas mulheres do contrário. –

Assinei os papéis que faltavam, recebendo a notícia de que no máximo ao fim da semana, a guarda seria aprovada e poderíamos leva-lo para casa.

- Edward, eu não quero saber se o berço de mogno tem mais acessórios que o branco, tem que combinar com o resto do quarto. Não vou encher um quarto azul com coisas escuras, entende? Vamos levar o branco. –

Eu e Bella estávamos em uma loja de bebês no centro, recomendada por Jane. Ao redor, haviam coisas em diversas cores, dos mais variados modelos, formas e preços. Tudo que um bebê poderia precisar, e o que não iria.

- Do que mais nós precisamos? – perguntei enquanto andávamos para as próximas sessões.

- Nós já encomendamos um berço, agora precisamos de um colchão e roupas de cama. E depois temos que ver a cadeirinha e um carrinho. –

Deixei que ela escolhesse os lençóis e cobertores, acabamos ficando com um tema de ursinhos para a cama e outro conjunto neutro para as demais ocasiões.

- É _muito_ caro, não podemos levar tudo hoje. -

- É? – sorri encostando no balcão mais próximo. – Você sabe que podemos só escolha o que quiser. –

Nossa pilha de compras só crescia: tínhamos um carrinho de bebê, a cadeirinha do carro, colchão e lençóis. Compramos também algumas roupas e eu ainda pensava em como uma peça tão pequena custava mais do que uma do meu tamanho, por exemplo. Havia também sapatinhos que cabiam na palma da mão e eram a miniatura perfeita dos modelos normais. Peguei dois que eram iguais aos meus, uma surpresa não faria mal a ninguém.

Quase engasguei quando vi uma banheira de plástico custando cem dólares. O que ela tinha de tão extraordinário, afinal?

- É projetada ergonomicamente para o tamanho do bebê, não precisamos disso. – explicou Bella enquanto pegava outra que custava vinte e sete e noventa.

Meu riso parou quando ela puxou uma _mochila canguru _da pilha e veio sorrindo maleficamente até mim. Não.

- É incômodo? – perguntou ao terminar de amarrar as inúmeras tiras em minhas costas.

- Nem um pouco. Mas quero saber como vai ser com um bebê aqui. –

- É feito para poder ficar com ele e ter as mãos livres ao mesmo tempo, vamos levar. –

Depois de uma manhã quase inteira na loja, com as compras já pagas, estávamos levando tudo para o carro quando Bella parou na frente de uma das prateleiras de brinquedos. Ela olhava um conjunto de bichinhos de pelúcia: ursos, patos, vacas, leões e tigres.

- É perfeito para um primeiro presente. Todas as crianças gostam de bichos, não gostam? –

- Eu costumava gostar... Leve, Mason vai adorar. –

A simples menção ao nome dele fez com que ela abrisse um enorme sorriso, tão linda...

_**18 de Dezembro de 2010, 09h04 – Bel Air, CA.**_

- Vamos lá dorminhoca, tenho boas notícias para você aqui... –

Distribui beijos por todo o seu rosto, demorando na testa e nas sardas de suas bochechas.

- Tem que ser uma notícia extremamente maravilhosa para você me tirar da cama na manhã de um sábado. – resmungou cobrindo o rosto com o edredom.

O frio começava a chegar, vindo de _Lake Tahoe_, um pouco mais tarde esse ano e anunciando a proximidade do Natal. A grama do jardim ainda estava molhada pela chuva de ontem à noite e o céu ainda estava fechado. Talvez chovesse novamente mais tarde.

- Eu considero uma notícia boa, mas se você prefere dormir. –

Foi quase cômico. Em uma fração de segundo, Bella virou na cama, parando por cima de mim. Os lençóis se enrolaram em nossos pés, o edredom nos cobriu e tudo se transformou numa confusão de pernas e braços.

- Wow, bom dia! – ri.

- Bom dia, agora me conte a boa notícia. –

- Tudo que posso dizer é que tem a ver com uma criança ruiva vir para cá. –

Viramos novamente na cama.

- Está falando sério? Já? Tão rápido? –

- Jenks acabou de me ligar. A guarda é nossa. Provisória, mas nossa. –

Seu sorriso em resposta foi deslumbrante.

- Obrigada. –

- Por isso? -

- Por tudo. Por aceitar as minhas loucuras, me aceitar na sua vida com tudo que eu trouxe junto, aceitar que eu mexesse em cada pedacinho de sua rotina, que eu mudasse tudo de acordo com meus gostos e, principalmente, por me amar ao ponto de fazer isso por nós. –

- Faço o que posso Sra. Cullen. – mexi em seu cabelo. - Eu te amo. - murmuro, e ela sorri seu sorriso tímido. - Eu vou sempre amar você, Bella –.

- E eu a você - diz ela em voz baixa. - Apesar da minha teimosia? - levanto minha sobrancelha.

- Principalmente por causa da sua teimosia, Isabella. - sorrio.

"**Até que a morte nos separe, e como diz lá no altar: O que Deus uniu na Terra o homem nunca vai separar." – Adriel de Menezes. **


	5. Capítulo 5 - EXTRA I

Música para o capítulo: Warrior - Demi Lovato

* * *

**There's a part of me I can't get back**

(Há uma parte de mim que não pode voltar)

**A little girl grew up too fast**

(Uma garotinha que cresceu rápido demais)

**All it took was once, I'll never be the same**

(Bastou uma vez, eu nunca vou ser a mesma)

**Now I'm taking back my life today**

(Agora eu estou pegando a minha vida de volta)

**Nothing left that you can say**

(Não há nada que você possa dizer)

**Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway**

(Porque você nunca vai levar a culpa, de qualquer jeito)

P.O.V. Bella

Os sentimentos estavam confusos dentro de mim. As palavras ditas por Renée há anos, exatamente um mês depois do enterro _dele_, rodavam em minha cabeça como um furacão, devastando tudo novamente.

*Flashback On*

– _Sabe quando cometemos um erro irreparável, Isabella? Um erro que vai gerar danos permanentes? Digamos que esse erro seja você. Eu era feliz. Tinha uma casa, dois filhos perfeitos, um marido que me amava e um bom emprego. E então veio a menininha doente. Primeiro, ela estragou meu corpo. Em seguida, levou todo o meu dinheiro em remédios e tratamentos. E quando eu pensei que tudo estava se encaixando novamente o que ela me tira? Sim, me tira a vida perfeita. Tirou tudo que podia de mim. Fez com que todos acreditassem que eu era uma mãe desnaturada. E ah, como poderia esquecer, ainda fui obrigada pela lei a conviver com ela todos os fins de semana. Sabe o que é ter que viver com algo que você odeia, Isabella? - me olhou de cima enquanto as lágrimas ameaçavam transbordar, mas eu não daria esse gosto a ela. - Quem sabe se você não tivesse feito tudo isso eu gostasse um pouco de você? Mas não, enquanto a minha vida era totalmente fodida por uma criança, a mesma estava sendo criada como princesa em uma redoma de vidro. Tendo tudo que eu devia ter. - despejou como se estivesse se livrando de um grande estorvo._

– _Você é doente, um monstro. - disparei levantando, ficando à sua altura._

– _E você é igual a mim, querida. Ou pensa que o Edward te ama? – disse. – Você será trocada por alguém que ele considere melhor, assim como eu fui. Assim como você fez com que eu fosse. Você nem ao menos foi capaz de gerar um filho perfeito, teve que vir doente assim como a mãe! –_

– _Não. Fale. Do. Meu. Filho. Não coloque o Ethan na sua boca suja! Ele não tem absolutamente nada com essa história. –"_

*Flashback Off*

Ethan... Ah, meu pequeno bebê. Eu sentia tanto a sua falta. Tão frágil e necessitando de cuidados.

Abri o armário pegando a chave do quarto que fora tão pouco usado e segui pelo corredor até a porta pintada de branco. Meu coração perdeu uma batida antes de voltar a toda força, quase esmagando minhas costelas, quando girei a maçaneta. Tudo estava no seu exato lugar. Os brinquedos perfeitamente arrumados nas prateleiras, o berço com lençol e cobertores limpos e as roupas em estado impecável penduradas nos cabides. Haviam algumas fotos sobre a cômoda e o trocador, talvez Edward tivesse as colocado ali: Ethan em seu primeiro banho, seu primeiro sorriso, dormindo e deitado no tapete em diferentes poses.

Nossa vida estava tão perfeita. Éramos pais jovens, é verdade, mas nada jamais se compararia a sensação de tê-lo em nossos braços. Mas nada que é perfeito dura para sempre, não comigo. Com quase seis meses de vida, Ethan teve pneumonia seguida de complicações em decorrência do sistema imunológico frágil e então nos deixou. Era tão horrível pensar assim, como se eu conseguisse aceitar isso. Jamais conseguiria.

Meu bebê, meu homenzinho, estava aqui a todo momento, eu tinha certeza. Ele nunca iria embora, estaria presente em todos os segundos.

As primeiras semanas foram as piores que vivemos durante toda a vida. As imagens rodavam toda vez que minhas pálpebras se fechavam, como um filme longo e repetitivo que nunca terminava. Cada dia era uma nova luta, um novo desafio. Como seguir sem aquele que em tão pouco tempo havia se tornado o centro de seu universo?

Chegar ao fim do quinto ano estava sendo como uma guerra vencida, mas o vazio sempre estaria ali. Oh, meu pequeno príncipe, porque tinha de ser tão difícil?

Sem que eu me desse conta, um soluço irrompeu meu peito e as lágrimas vieram sem permissão. Doía e ao mesmo tempo lavava a alma, como se tirasse tudo que esteve guardado durante todo o tempo.

– Bells? Ah meu Deus, Bella! - a voz de Edward beirava a... Desespero? - Shh, não chore. Está tudo bem, o que faz aqui? –

– Eu só sinto tanto a falta dele, tanto. Sinto como se ele estivesse aqui, perto mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Aqui era o cantinho dele, entende? - solucei. - Tem pedacinhos dele espalhados em todos os lugares, e é como se estar aqui trouxesse de volta esses pedacinhos. -

– Shh, ele está sempre aqui. – colocou a mão no meu peito. - Dentro de nós dois, a cada momento. Ethan nunca irá embora. Só que você precisa seguir em frente, fazem cinco anos, Bella. Eu tenho absoluta certeza de que ele ficaria feliz em nos ver felizes. Temos Mason agora também, pense no quanto você o ama e na felicidade que quer para ele, mas pense também que ele não será feliz enquanto nós continuarmos sofrendo assim ao seu redor. Não estou te pedindo para que esqueça-o; guarde todos os momentos bons na memória, mas só siga em frente. – correu os dedos pelo cabelo, em um gesto de nervosismo. – Eu não aguento mais ver você fingindo a todos uma felicidade que não existe. Sua família não aguenta mais. Nós comparecemos a festas e jantares onde você sorri e age como se tudo estivesse bem para que nenhum desconhecido saiba do que houve, mas quando chega em casa você desaba no chuveiro ou quando eu não estou no quarto esperando que ninguém perceba. Mas ao mesmo tempo que dói em você, dói em nós também. Nos sentimos como se você estivesse morrendo aos poucos por dentro e não pudéssemos fazer nada. Estamos todos de mãos atadas, a mudança tem que partir de você. – seus olhos brilhavam com uma emoção desconhecida.

– É como se a cada passo que dou para a frente, algo viesse e me jogasse três passos para trás. Não é fácil, Edward. Eu vejo mães felizes com seus filhos todos os dias na rua, nas revistas e nos eventos e não consigo não pensar em como seria se o meu filho estivesse comigo. Se fosse eu a correr atrás dele pelo salão arrumando a roupa, se fosse você que levasse ele no seu colo quando ganhasse um prêmio e ele seria o primeiro na lista de agradecimentos. Não tem como não pensar nisso. – despejei, sentindo como se um peso enorme tivesse sido arrancado das minhas costas.

– Entendo você porque é exatamente como me sinto, mas prometa que vai tentar. Só tentar, por favor. – pediu com os olhos lacrimejando.

Edward estava chorando. Meu marido estava chorando pela primeira vez em cinco anos. Chorando pela primeira vez desde o funeral de Ethan.

– Eu prometo tentar. Por ele, por você, por nossa família e por nós quatro. Eu, você, Ethan e Mason. –

Passamos o resto da manhã ali, abraçados, no chão do quarto do meu menino. Edward estava tentando seguir em frente por todos esses anos, por que eu não conseguiria? Eu iria tentar por todos nós.

Por Edward Anthony Cullen. Por Ethan Arthur Cullen. Por Mason, Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie, Sue, Esme, Carlisle, Alice e Jasper.

Eu tentaria. Por todos eles. Valeria a pena. E Renée jamais me diminuiria por ser fraca de novo. Nunca mais.

* * *

**Twitter: carolpinezi**

** : LoveLuAlone**

**Group do facebook: www . /groups / fanficsbycarolpinezi / (retirem os espaços.)**

**Até o próximo, xx.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Ouça: Just In Love – Joe Jonas.**

**Girl I'm just in love with you.**

(Garota, eu estou apaixonado por você.)

**Do you hear what I say? **

(Você escuta o que eu digo?.)

**Can't nobody change it!**

(Ninguém pode mudar isso.)

**No other worlds to use.**

(Não há outras palavras para usar.)

**I love you baby!**

(Eu te amo, baby!)

**I'm just in love with you (I'm just in love with you)**

(Eu estou apaixonado por você.)

**I'm just in love with you (I'm just in love)**

(Eu estou apaixonado por você.)

**I'm just in love with you**

(Eu estou apaixonado por você.)

_**23 de Dezembro de 2010, Bel Air, Califórnia.**_

**PDV Edward**

O tempo corria e uma semana se passou desde que ganhamos a guarda de Mason. Hoje iríamos finalmente traze-lo para casa. Bella havia arrumado cada mínimo detalhe do seu quarto, escolhido as cores e as peças que faltavam e contou os dias. E agora nós não tínhamos mais um quarto de hóspedes. Ela estava animada com isso. Pela primeira vez em anos, ela estava realmente entusiasmada com algo.

As vezes, eu pegava-a no quarto de Ethan mexendo em alguma coisa aqui e outra ali mas nada como antes. Ela havia melhorado quatro anos em uma semana, estava se esforçando para deixar as lembranças ruins de lado.

Nós dois havíamos sido forçados a crescer e ela não conseguiu lidar com todas as mudanças. Eu me culpava por isso todos os dias porque, de certa forma, eu não fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance para que ela conseguisse. Bella não era mais do que uma adolescente quando nosso filho nasceu e ela deu o seu melhor cuidando dele, mas quando Ethan _se foi, _ela teve que crescer novamente para lidar com isso. Algum tempo depois, com o casamento, a mesma coisa. A cada ano, era um obstáculo diferente a ser enfrentado por ela e eu não estava totalmente presente neles quando ela sempre esteve nos meus.

Agora, com Mason, ela queria e estava se esforçando para mudar e ser o melhor, por ela e por todos nós. Tudo que ela necessitava era de uma luz que a levasse para o caminho certo a ser seguido e finalmente havia encontrado o procurava.

- Edward? – rolei na cama até parar de frente para ela. – Bom dia.-

- Bom dia, linda. Como está hoje? –

- Ansiosa e muito, muito feliz. – sorriu sinceramente e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

Virei para fora da cama, dobrando os cobertores ao seu redor para mantê-la aquecida e peguei a caixa que estava escondida há dois dias.

- Abra. –

Bella desfez cuidadosamente o laço azul e abriu a caixinha revelando a pulseira de ouro branco.

- Edward, eu não acredito que você comprou. Nem é meu aniversário. – riu incrédula enquanto se esticava para me abraçar. – Obrigada, eu amo você. –

- É pela nova fase. Cada pingente representa algo nosso. –

Passei os dedos contornando cada forma, me demorando nas letras.

- Esse é sobre o dia em que nos conhecemos. – contornei a pequena câmera de prata. – Paris, nossa primeira viagem juntos. – apontei a Torre Eiffel em miniatura na extremidade.

- Clave de sol pela sua música? – perguntou levantando a nota musical com os dedos.

- Por todas as que você foi minha inspiração. E a chave representa meus segredos, todos eles que só você conhece. – sorri.

- Letra E de Edward? - indagou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- De Ethan. Assim como o M de Mason. –

Seus olhos se fecharam e uma lágrima solitária escorreu de cada um deles. Ah, não.

- Bella? Me desculpe por isso, se você quiser nós tiramos e deixamos só os outros. Desculpe. – pedi levantando seu queixo.

- Shh, não precisa tirar nada. Foi só uma lembrança. Eu quero que eles fiquem aí onde estão. –

Abracei seus ombros nos trazendo para as cobertas novamente. Ficamos em silêncio, cada um em seu próprio mundo. Em um determinado momento, Bella começou a passar os dedos na minha cabeça, um carinho suave.

- Sinto muito por isso. Eu não queria estragar o que você criou para nós. Vem, vamos continuar olhando. –

- Você não estragou nada, por favor, Bella. Vamos esquecer isso, tudo bem? Mason está esperando por nós. –

- Certo. – enxugou o rosto. – Vamos arrumar as coisas e busca-lo. A propósito, eu adorei o presente. Podemos ter um encontro essa noite? –

- Com jantar a luz de velas, se você quiser. E um banho de espumas depois se nós tivermos tempo. –

- Um banho de espumas com um bebê? Você tem certeza mesmo disso, Edward? – riu.

Uma hora depois tínhamos Mason perfeitamente arrumado e seguro em sua cadeirinha no banco de trás do carro e nós dois com sorrisos incontrolavelmente grandes em nossos rostos. Dispensei os motoristas naquela manhã e fiquei apenas com os seguranças que iam nos escoltando e abrindo caminho entre as dezenas de paparazzi que achavam legal incomodar a vida dos outros. Gentinha chata. Qual era o problema em esperar o momento certo para ter suas fotos?

Esperei até termos certeza de que não havia nenhum fotógrafo na garagem e nos elevadores para tirar seu assento do Volvo e subir para o apartamento. Era o meu filho ali, afinal.

- Me dê ele, Edward. Quero mostra-lo sua nova casa. – pediu Bella pegando-o no colo. – Veja Mase, esse é seu novo lar. Você será muito feliz aqui, meu amor. –

- Quer conhecer seu quarto, homenzinho? – perguntei me colocando na frente dele. – Sua mãe planejou cada cantinho dele para você, ela quer muito que você goste. -

No dia seguinte era véspera de Natal e amanhecemos com a neve cobrindo a cidade. Bella fez questão de levar Mason na parede de vidro do quarto para que ele visse os flocos caindo lá fora. Ele deu seu primeiro sorriso desde que havia chegado e, claro, nos deixou completamente derretidos. Um dia e meio e esse garoto já nos tinha enrolados em seu dedo.

Naquele mesmo dia, no final da tarde, a família toda se reuniu em nossa casa para a ceia e conhecer o mais novo integrante. Todos, principalmente os avós, babaram nele até não poderem mais e, como não poderia deixar de ser, o encheram de presentes. _Meu filho_ teria roupas novas para o resto da vida e eu tinha certeza que muitas delas nem seriam usadas. Ele dava sorrisos e gritinhos de alegria a cada novo pacote rasgado e brinquedos que ganhava. Seu primeiro Natal ficaria, sem dúvidas, marcado em nossa família.

Descobrimos que Mason não gostava de ficar sozinho no quarto; mesmo que a televisão estivesse ligada em algum desenho cheio e colorido e que exibia lindos sorrisos quando estava nos braços da mãe. Ele agora não largava o coelhinho de pelúcia que o tio Emmett havia comprado, mostrava o quão forte seus pulmões eram quando chorava de fome pela madrugada e estava com mania de puxar os cabelos de cada um que o pegasse.

- Ei anjinho, por que você grita tanto, hein? Mamãe já vai te dar o que você quer. –

O trabalho de Bella como mãe estava sendo incrível. Ela não reclamava dos horários desregulados do bebê ou de perder noites de sono e amava seus momentos sozinha com ele. Mase, como ela havia o nomeado, conseguia faze-la rir por coisas simples como bater as perninhas na água durante o banho.

As vezes, na hora da alimentação, Mason batia no topo dos seios de Bella ou puxava sua blusa, o que a tinha deixado receosa nos primeiros dias, imaginando que ele sentia falta de sua mãe biológica. Mas com o passar do tempo, ela percebeu que era algo natural de todos os bebês, afinal, a maioria das mães os amamentavam assim.

Quando completamos uma semana com ele em casa, decidimos _compartilhar _um pouco da nossa felicidade com o mundo e atualizamos nossos instagrams com fotos suas em diversas poses e recebemos infinitos _likes_ em poucos minutos. Meu filho era adorado por centenas de pessoas ao redor do mundo e eu estava adorando isso.

Antes, eu tinha vontade de voltar e mudar todo o curso do que havia acontecido no passado para que hoje as coisas fossem diferentes mas, com a chegada desse pequeno homem em nossas vidas, eu estava percebendo que as coisas tinham e estavam sendo exatamente como deveriam ser. Finalmente estávamos preparados para isso e nos saindo bem como pais.

Porra, eu estava me tornando um pai completamente bobo. Um pai feliz, orgulhoso e _estupidamente apaixonado_ pelo filho.


End file.
